Icecream Sandwich
The Icecream Sandwich is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Icecream Sandwich set is composed of, as expected, ice cream. A three-scoop ice cream cone is the "weapon" with the colors of the scoops corresponding to the colors of an Icecream Slime; the bottom scoop is pink, middle scoop is blue, and the top scoop is green. On the other hand, a square ice cream sandwich made of blue ice cream (which is slightly melting) in between two wafers acts as the offhand item. Due to the Icecream Slimes that are used to upgrade it, the ice cream might be bubblegum flavored like the slimes. The Icecream Sandwich is a support oriented weapon, mainly focused around its ability to increase the power of the buffs and healing spells NoLegs casts. It gives a moderate buff to , a strong boost to both and , a small boost to , and also somewhat increases his . The combination of these stats give the Icecream Sandwich good defensive capabilities, allowing NoLegs to safely stay out in the front while buffing or healing. While the Icecream Sandwich can unleash Wafer with weapon-elemental attacks, this deals low damage. The Icecream Sandwich resists , , and . Wet and Dry resistances both become immunities at level 5. It can be bought in any equipment shop for 1000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |BonusSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 2 |item22 = Raspberries |item22number = 1 |item31 = Cupcake |item31number = 2 |item32 = Snowball |item32number = 4 |item41 = Moon Pearl |item41number = 1 |item42 = Icecream Slime |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Icecream Slime.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 1 |item52 = Big Icecream Slime |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Big Icecream Slime.png |item52number = 1}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = -10% |lvl2ATK = -10% |lvl3ATK = -10% |lvl4ATK = -10% |lvl5ATK = -10% |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 45% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 85% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Chill+Freeze |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (60%) |AutoSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 2 |item22 = Raspberries |item22number = 1 |item31 = Cupcake |item31number = 2 |item32 = Snowball |item32number = 4 |item41 = Moon Pearl |item41number = 1 |item42 = Icecream Slime |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Icecream Slime.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 1 |item52 = Key Items#5Cookie |item52icon = EBF5 Item Cookie.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs